


Day 4 - Nightmares

by AlphaWolfAl



Series: IgNyx Week 2019 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Ignis Scientia is a Mess, It's actually pretty cute., M/M, Nyx is remarkably good at comforting people, Ooof the sad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: It's the wee hours of the morning when Ignis screams awake.





	Day 4 - Nightmares

It's the wee hours of the morning when Ignis screams awake.

He assumes so at least.

He can't see the clock, can't see anything.

But he feels and hears the man next to him in bed bolt upright and grasp his hand with a worried voice.

“Ignis? Are you awake? It's ok. You're safe. I'm here.”

The advisor pants heavily and clings to the arm holding his hand.

It's quite some time before he can catch his breath enough to reply.

“I apologize, Dearheart. I'm quite alright.”

There's a firmness to Nyx's voice.

“Baby you can't lie to me after all that yelling.”

He hides his face in his lover's bare chest, hands shaking and breath still heaving slightly.

“I'm sorry... It's... The ring haunts me still...”

He feels his lover shudder and the stump of his arm moves reflexively.

“Yea... Me too...”

Ignis nods and wraps his arms tightly around the other man, clinging to him and just breathing in his realness.

“I don't mean to minimize your suffering...”

Nyx lifts Iggy's chin and presses his forehead to the other man's.

“Tell me about the dream.”

It's not a question. It never is with Nyx. He wants to talk about their dreams together, good or bad.

Ignis sighs and slumps against his lover.

“Their voices. I was unworthy, but His Majesty... only his voice refused to condemn me... He argued that my cause saved their bloodline... And again that Noctis needed me to get to his destination...” He pauses, swallows hard, chokes on the tears trying to fall. “They relented on my death... But they...” He clutches his head over the larger scar on one eye, shuddering as the phantom pain returns again.

Nyx rubs his back gently, murmuring softly.

“You can still feel it.... That... I don't know if that ever stops...”

Iggy gags on the pain for a moment before it disappears. It leaves him sobbing and gasping for air and clutching at his lover with blunt nails near breaking skin.

To his credit, Nyx doesn't flinch, doesn't stop holding him, doesn't stop rubbing his back and petting his hair.

“You're ok. You're safe. I'm right here.”

It's so long before Iggy calms. He is clammy and shaking and panting, but his brain is clearer and he can focus on coming down from it.

Nyx is singing now, it's the song his people sang before their first kiss. He sings it softly, voice rising and falling in a reverent whisper.

It fills his heart with warmth, soothes his frazzled nerves, and seeps into his bones with a heady strength that lets him sit up and pull the Glaive into his arms.

“Thank you.”

“Always.”


End file.
